Picnic
by addictedtomarbles
Summary: Gaiden, a simple one-shot with fluffiness baked right in. Literally about a picnic.


A fluffy little Gaiden fic written doing a twenty minute lull in work. Forgive my fluffiness and any spelling mistakes, I did check. but I know me when I'm tired. Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't . meh. *************************************************  
  
Picnic  
  
Konzen was bored, which was nothing new. However this time he was also bored and royally pissed off, which was, once again, nothing new. To top it all off, the chibi baka saru had gone missing yet again, last seen looking for Nataku. The last thing Konzen needed right now was to be roaming around Tenkai looking for his pet, when papers were already stacking up on his desk.  
  
He walked carefully through Tenkai, noting the stares at him with a mixture of irritation and complacency. Konzen Douji, nephew of the great Goddess of Love and Mercy rarely left his desk. Therefore sighting him roaming around Tenkai usually meant one of two things; one he was visiting Tenpou Gensui, which was rare, since Tenpou usually came to him; or two Goku had run off again. Equally, this meant avoidance of the furious blonde.  
  
He stopped suddenly with his hands on his slim hips, suddenly hearing voices coming from the nearby orchard of cherry trees. Konzen gave a sigh under his breath; he didn't see why the cherry trees were there anyway, because they only served to piss him off. However, the voices were whispered and Konzen had an inkling that the saru and Nataku had run off from both of their caretakers and hidden there. He decided that striding in on the little secret scene wasn't a particularly good idea. Tenpou had voiced his concerns before over the use of the Prince as a 'killing puppet' and Konzen felt a hint of compassion for the boy's desperate avoidance of his caretakers, not really liking the boy's father Li Tou Ten either.  
  
He walked silently over to the orchard and wound his way through the trees, forcing himself not to be diverted by the delicate falling petals all around him. The voices came closer and Konzen pressed himself against a tree, cursing himself for even daring to hide.  
  
"Come on, Gensui." That was the voice of Kenren Taisho, the one person Konzen put up with because he was Tenpou's friend. Konzen sighed, the very last thing he needed right now was to hear a graphic love scene. He folded his arms and waited for them to go past.  
  
"What is it? What is it you have to show me that couldn't have waited?" came the softer voice of Tenpou Gensui.  
  
"Et voila!" Konzen looked around the tree and saw Kenren shaking out a bedspread underneath one of the larger trees. He recognised the bedspread from Tenpou's own bed and groaned inwardly, they were going to be here a while.  
  
"Not now . I have work to do." Came the voice of the Gensui behind him.  
  
Kenren made a dismissive gesture and brought out a large box and two bottles of wine from behind one of the trees.  
  
"Not when I spent all night making this up."  
  
Tenpou folded his arms and leaned against a convenient tree. He gave a warm smile, which swiftly turned into a chuckle.  
  
"You planned this?"  
  
"Of course. Now sit your ass down, have lots of wine with me and forget about work for now."  
  
Konzen resisted the urge to stick his fingers down his throat at the sweet tones. He knew all too well about Tenpou and Kenren's supposed relationship. Never being one to listen to rumour, he dismissed all the claims of Tenpou and Kenren's "husband and wife" thing and carried on as usual. However, the siwft increase in rumour had provoked him into asking his childhood friend about it in a roundabout way the next time he had come to visit. Despite his constantly cold exterior, Konzen did have a bond with Tenpou, and felt he deserved to know what was going on with one of his only friends.  
  
Surprisingly, Tenpou had been remarkably honest about it. Konzen had been expecting an instant wall to slam up, but the brunette had taken a seat and admitted to being Kenren's lover for sometime. Konzen had nearly fallen off his seat at the admittance, but felt a grudging respect for his friend. Tenpou had explained how much comfort Kenren gave him and that the company alone was worth every rumour. He had then given Konzen a gentle smile which had quickly turned mischievous and suggested that Konzen try it for himself.  
  
Konzen had started at that, but hadn't graced it with a reply. He knew that he couldn't just take a lover despite the many women - and men - of Tenkai who would be only too happy to share his bed. It would be far too embarrassing and unbecoming, besides he couldn't stand to be touched anyway. He had shrugged off the suggestion and returned to his work. At least the holy documents didn't make lewd suggestions or talk back.  
  
"Come one, I'm sure you can swing a few hours off." Said Kenren serenely. Konzen noticed that the Taisho had pulled the shorter man down onto the bedspread and was unpacking the box enthusiastically.  
  
"You know I have to get those documents sent out to Goujun." Tenpou replied staring back to the barracks as if willing the documents and books to come flying towards him.  
  
Kenren stopped unpacking the food and fixed the Gensui's back with a long stare. He then reached out and pulled off the brunette's lab coat in one practiced motion. Tenpou narrowed his eyes at that but let him loosen his badly knotted tie also. Kenren then placed his hands on Tenpou's shoulders and started massaging them gently. The brunette closed his eyes and sank back into the gentle touches, letting a sigh escape his lips.  
  
"Kenren . There's work . I have to get back . there's a meeting." Tenpou's voice was faltering under the soft caresses.  
  
Konzen had to admire Kenren's deviousness. It was obvious that the Taisho was going to get his own way simply from the blissed-out expression on Tenpou's face. The Gensui gave a sudden sigh and Konzen sincerely hoped that wasn't a signal for them to start having sex.  
  
"Are you gonna stay?" asked Kenren softly, letting go of Tenpou's shoulders and running his fingers through his mussed hair. Tenpou gave a gentle nod at the caress.  
  
"I could do with a break ." he admitted.  
  
Kenren gave a delighted smile and dropped a swift kiss on his superior's head. He then drew out two glasses and uncorked the first bottle, letting ruby-coloured wine splash into them. He passed one over to Tenpou and didn't reach for his own until his lover had taken a drink. He drank a little from his own and started opening the smaller boxes.  
  
"I got a little of everything I thought you might like." He said proudly, then adding a smug smile. "And a big box of strawberries with some cream."  
  
Tenpou gave a merry laugh and picked up his chopsticks.  
  
"I guess I should eat, then." He responded, seating himself more comfortably under the tree and picking up the first box.  
  
Konzen watched them for quite a while, utterly rapt at the sight. He couldn't really understand the scene before him. Tenpou and Kenren were sprawled against the large tree, eating slowly and murmuring to each other softly. To Konzen, as someone who didn't believe that 'taking time out' was an action, it was bizarre. He pondered upon Tenkai's - especially his aunts- reaction in general if the cold aristocrat suddenly took a day off. The thought made him laugh sarcastically inside.  
  
He watched as the raven-haired Taisho held out a single strawberry on his chopsticks and Tenpou gingerly taking it between his teeth. There was something quite erotic in their actions, and yet loving. At first Konzen had thought that screwing Tenpou was the Taisho's way of killing time and stress. However, Tenpou's explanation of their relationship had cast doubts on that and now, seeing the adoring look on the Taisho's face now, had buried that thought forever.  
  
The intimate picnic carried on for a while and Konzen was shocked to find himself growing jealous of their situation. He wasn't quite sure whether it was the fact that the two celestials were on a loving picnic, or the fact that they could find pleasure from doing such a thing. He leaned heavily against the tree and listened to the murmured conversation going on trying to gain understanding.  
  
"So am I forgiven?" inquired Kenren jovially, placing another strawberry between his lover's lips.  
  
"For what?" Asked Tenpou with his mouth full.  
  
"For dragging you away from your work when you had so-o-o-o much to do." He said liberally refilling Tenpou's wine glass and placing a single cherry blossom in it before handing it over. The Gensui laughed at the cherry blossom and drank around it.  
  
"Of course. I'm having a better time here anyway." He said, letting his eyes blink open and closed very slowly. Kenren eased himself against the tree and lit up two cigarettes between splayed fingers.  
  
"Smoke?"  
  
At the nod, Kenren handed one of the cigarettes to his companion, and then lay against the tree with his eyes closed looking content. Tenpou gave another low laugh, swirling the remaining wine in his glass and watching the cherry blossom in it go round and round.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, finishing the wine then starting his cigarette.  
  
"Hell, yes." Came the reply then a pause. "Actually . no, come join me here, right under the tree then I will be great." He then held out an arm.  
  
At that sickly sentiment, Konzen could have snorted in disgust, but it seemed to work for Tenpou. The Gensui carefully manoeuvred himself over the boxes of half-eaten food and positioned himself against the Taisho's side. Kenren gave him the most loving smile Konzen had ever seen and then closed his eyes, with the cigarette dangling comically from the corner of his mouth. Tenpou finished his cigarette, ground it out against the tree, slipped the butt into the empty wine glass, and then let his eyes close, appearing to fall asleep in seconds.  
  
Konzen was stunned at how easily they had fallen asleep and realised he should head back now and resume his original mission of finding his charge.  
  
"Bloody fools . all sentiment . no wonder he keeps being hauled up insubordination, . " he muttered as he went to leave.  
  
He stepped away from the tree and had just started to stride off, when something tugged on his tunic.  
  
"Konzen?" came the strangely doleful voice. It was Goku.  
  
Konzen whirled around, ready to give the bakasaru absolute hell for running off again, but the golden-eyed boy got there first.  
  
"Sorry I went away for so long. They took Nataku away and I couldn't find him and no one would tell me where he's gone." He said, his golden eyes glittering.  
  
Konzen's heart warmed a few degrees. The boy looked utterly torn: guilty for making Konzen displeased, but hurt that his playmate had been taken away from him with reasons unknown. Konzen hated himself for feeling sympathy for his charge, but it was difficult not to. Forcing his features to soften, he held out a slim hand to the boy. Goku stared blankly, and then took it with a wary look in his eye.  
  
"Konzen?" he asked carefully, wondering if this was building up to an almighty smack on the head.  
  
"Fancy taking the afternoon off?" he asked, putting as little emotion as he could in his voice.  
  
Goku's face lit up like a thousand stars.  
  
"Really?!" he asked excitedly. Konzen shrugged.  
  
"Could maybe get some food . or something." He said haphazardly. This whole caring thing was new to him but the look on Goku's face was a worthwhile picture. It might even keep the saru quiet for a few hours.  
  
"I could be hungry, Konzen!" said the boy joyfully. "I could be hungry!" The blond nodded steadily and led his elated charge off out of the orchard and in search of something that could serve as a picnic.  
  
Back under the huge cherry tree safe in the arms of the person he loved, Tenpou Gensui gave a knowing smile.  
  
********************************************* a/n: How was that? Never written something for Gaiden or that short before, so I'd appreciate reviews. ^_^ Sankyuu! 


End file.
